1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aquatic device comprising a pair of pontoon-like elements each configured to accommodate and receive the operator's feet and a pair of paddles specifically configured for use in propelling the operator over a liquid such as water, while the operator is in either the standing or sitting position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art devices are presently known which are primarily designed to support the human body in water. Generally, these devices can be segregated into categories which include swimming aids, recreational devices such as rafts or small, single occupant propulsion devices such as floats.
The swimming aid and recreational type float devices are usually inflatable or alternately made of buoyant, lightweight material. Both of these types of devices, however, suffer from the problem of being relatively flimsy and generally inefficient in operation. In addition, these conventional devices are generally intended for limited use and are more often particularly designed to maintain the body afloat rather than increase the efficiency in traveling through water.
Since modern day society has provided more free, recreational time to the average individual, various apparati have been designed and made commercially available to aid in one's pleasure of this increased recreational activity. This is particularly true in the area of water sports. A primary concern, however, is providing these various apparati on a low cost basis while making available to the public, devices which are simple and efficient to operate and maintain at a reasonable cost. While all of these factors have generally been kept in mind, conventional recreational devices are still either generally inefficient due to the fact that they are being designed generally similar to prior art swimming aids and like floats or because they are overly complex. In the latter category, a number of said floats are available which generally resemble a single occupant type sailing boat. Because of the complexity in structure which is somewhat common to the vast majority of these prior art devices, their initial expense, trouble and cost of operation and maintenance and inefficiency of performance have rendered a large portion of these devices unattractive to the public at large.
Accordingly, it can be seen that there is a need for a recreational and commercial device readily adaptable for rescue efforts, recreational or other activities on a liquid such as water. Such a device should be initially inexpensive to obtain and manufacture and simple to operate and maintain by the user of such a device.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide an apparatus which overcomes the aforementioned inadequacies of the prior art devices and provides an improvement which is a significant contribution to the advancement of the pertinent art.